Many electric circuits can include components that have mechanical contacts. One typical example is a battery mated to electrical equipment, which is useful because it simplifies replacement. Because of the mechanical contacts, however, interruption of these circuits may occur. In particular, a battery bounce condition can occur when a portable electronic device under a free-fall condition hits a surface. The battery bounce condition is not desired in portable electronic devices that use spring loaded electrical contacts, as a sudden G-Force shock to the portable electronic device can cause the battery to momentarily lose electrical contact. As a result, the portable electronic device can shut down or reset when the battery bounce condition occurs.
Conventionally, portable electronic devices can incorporate circuitry to prevent battery bounce condition from affecting the operation of the portable electronic device. The circuitry can generally include a main power supply, a backup battery and a capacitor. The capacitor can hold the main power supply up until the backup battery can be switched in. The capacitor is of relatively high capacitance value and has relatively large dimension in order hold the main power supply up until the backup battery can be switched in. This capacitor, however, can significantly add to the expense of the electronic device.